


The Sound of her Voice

by Giggleteehee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Could be considered angst but pretty light, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, My take on the Slumbering Power memory, One Shot, Pure, Set after the Father and Daughter memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: On their way to the Spring of Power, Zelda is silent and Link finds he doesn't like that. So he tries to figure out how to make her happy.





	The Sound of her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to make this a little comic of this but couldn't decide on how to draw it. I'll hopefully at least draw something for it one day but until then here is my first LoZ fic.

 

A mid afternoon breeze blew lightly across the fields of Akkala Highlands. It was a quiet day and for most this kind of atmosphere would be peaceful and welcoming.

However as the princess of Hyrule and her appointed knight rode on there was only heavy hearts and thick silence.

They had left Hyrule Castle before the sun had even risen that day and made their way to the Spring of Power. Usually the princess was talkative and would often take detours or breaks because she had spotted something of interest. That had become normal for the two.

Nevertheless as Link looked up from what was supposed to be his designated spot behind her none of this felt normal. For starters he would usually travel beside her now as she had told him how hard it was to hold a conversation with someone from behind. He had reverted to old ways in hopes that giving her as much space as he could would help brighten her mood. He wasn’t sure if it was and her absence didn’t sit right in his chest.

Having been with Zelda for so long now he had just become used to the sound of her voice filling the air. Used to her constant curiosity and distractedness as she examined something or simply took a moment to just breathe. Even on the rare occasions when neither spoke words there was still a connection and a lightness around them.

This was not one of those times and everything about it felt unnatural, wrong even. He didn’t like this kind of silence with her but didn’t know how to fix it.

They had already visited the Spring of Courage recently only for it to end as cruel as the other visits. With not power unlocked and the only thing achieved was the princess of Hyrule being chilled to the bone.

Link had been lucky enough to stealthily catch an Energetic Rhino Beetle while they were in the area and had presented it to her in hopes of cheering her up. To his delight it had worked. She’d smiled and thanked him and they had returned to the castle in pleasant moods.

Then her father happened.

Link never knew what to make of the King of Hyrule. He was without a doubt a great leader but Link didn’t like the way he treated Zelda. If he would just stop and listen or even see just how much she puts into her efforts to unlock her power then he would understand.

That didn’t happen. As Link kneeled he could do nothing but listen as the King spoke down to his very own daughter. That what she was doing wasn’t enough.

The King himself had appointed Link to be Zelda’s personal knight. It was his job to protect her. Even so what was he to do when one of the biggest harms to her was not only her father but the king of the country? Not to mention that Zelda herself did not have very high self esteem.

He remembered staying on his knee until the sound of the closed door hit his ears. He remembered looking up at her, like he was doing again now, and seeing the joy she had felt only a few minutes before had completely vanished. He remembered the hollowness of her voice when she spoke to him.

“We leave tomorrow before sunrise, you are free for the rest of the day.”

And then she left. Those words being the last he had heard from her since.

He could see the entrance to the spring already, having made excellent time because they had only stopped twice to let the horses rest. Zelda had barely eaten during those breaks. It was a bad habit of hers to neglect things like food or sleep when she was so lost in thought. Link was constantly having to remind her, knowing she was going to need all of her strength for the long, hard challenge ahead.

When they had finally made it to the spring Zelda had gone right for her dress before turning to face him. He nodded, understanding that she wanted to get in as soon as possible. He secured their horses and set up camp before taking his spot. Just like he always did. To just stand and wait and do nothing while she stood in cold water for must too long.

He sighed as he waited, wondering what Urbosa would do. He wished she were here now, she always knew what Zelda needed in times like this.

Hours passed and before either knew it night had fallen. Link was considering trying to get Zelda out when she started speaking. It wasn’t the first time she’d started speaking her pray. He knew she found it easier to say her thoughts aloud. He tried his best not to listen but it was such a relief to finally hear her voice, if only it didn’t sound so sorrowful.

“Please just tell me,” Her voice cracked and Link thought something in his chest might’ve too “What is it? What’s wrong with me?”

At that moment Link decided that he had had enough and picked up his sword before turning. Her back was facing him so he couldn’t make out much but he could see her arms around herself as she quivered. Usually he wouldn’t push, even though he often wanted to, today however he would not take no for an answer.

“Zelda.” He called and saw her shoulders slump.

She didn’t turn when she answered “Just a few more minutes.”

Having heard that so many times before he was well aware that her definition of ‘a few’ was far different from his. Zelda jumps at the sound of a splash behind her and looked to see what it was. What she saw was Link with one foot in the spring and his hand outstretched.

Shocked she asked “Link, what are you doing?”

“Getting you out.” He said

“You’re getting wet, I’ll only be another moment.”

His other foot joins the first. Zelda gaped at him for a few more beats, not believing her eyes. He had never done this before. She could try and fight him, they were both rather stubborn but in all honesty she was tired and cold and felt very defeated.

Picking up part of her dress to help pull herself through the water she made her way to Link, much to his relief. He took another couple of steps with his hand still reaching and although she didn’t need it she was not about to turn down a chance to hold his hand. Taking it he let her out first before following and getting a towel. As she wrapped it around her dripping form Link went to grab her warm, dry clothes and snowquill headdress, a gift from Revali though he denied it everytime.

Link placed them near her before starting a fire. Once lit he turned to see how Zelda was doing. All she did was stare at the flames, face completely blank. It wasn’t the worst mood but it was far from being a good one.

“Anything in particular you want to eat?”

She just shrugged and wrapped the towel tighter around herself. Link frowned. Looks like she was back to not talking.

As he got their dinner ready Zelda disappeared to get changed. Knowing that she wouldn’t have much of an appetite he made a simple dish that didn’t have too much flavour but would re-energise  and warm her up.

There was still only silence between them even when they both sat down together to eat. Link’s lack of communication skills was really starting to annoy him now. It had never been this much of a problem over the years. Zelda of all people understood it and although she did try to coax a word or two out of him from time to time she never forced. Just sat patiently to see how he would respond.

Now that he was on the receiving end he wondered how she possibly put up with wanting someone to talk who wouldn’t. Once more he was wishing for Urbosa’s guidance.

Glancing at Zelda he was at least happy to see she was eating. It was slow and Link was sure she wouldn’t be able to finish but he didn’t have to remind her. That was a win. He’d also gotten her out of the spring without an argument. Another win. Now if he could just get her to smile...

Things that made her happy, things that made her happy, he repeated over and over in his head. He could give her some fruit cake since he always made sure to bring some. Then again he doubted she’d have room, even for her favourite. He could already cross giving her experiment material off the list. With no exploring breaks he didn’t have anything on him. Last he checked he didn’t have any musical talents. Was there really nothing he could do?

He notice her arms come around herself again to pull at the blanket and a thought came to him. Zelda was really affectionate with Urbosa. She liked hugs or when Urbosa played with her hair, seeing as she started growing it out for her. He’d even done her hair before, on the odd occasion and she always seemed to enjoy it. Only problem was she had already done it.

Could he try hugging her? The most affection he ever showed was to Epona and his mother. He didn’t really mind receiving hugs but he almost never gave them out and had never done so with Zelda. His stomach felt uncomfortably full at the thought of doing something to her that she wouldn’t like. Then again what if she didn’t mind? After all they were close. After a moment he decided to give it a try.

Slowly he lifted an arm to drape over her shoulders. The second it made contact she flinched and turned to see what had touched her. Link cringed as he brought his arm back. Nope, bad plan, nevermind.

“Link?” She looked at him, confused as to why he had done that and why he looked pained by it.

“I’m sorry.” He told her and shuffled away a little.

“Why are you apologising?” And why are you moving away? She’d wanted to ask but kept that thought to herself.

He had his head turned from her when he sighed and said “Because you’re miserable and all I’m capable of is just watching while doing nothing. I’m not like Urbosa, I don’t know how to help you. I’m sorry.”

Zelda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had Link been feeling like this all day? She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before clamping it shut. This was not the kind of situation that she wanted to wing in case she said too much or the wrong thing. Thinking furiously she gathered her thoughts.

Tentatively she moved closer until their knees touched. “Link, could you look at me please?”

It took a moment but he did and couldn’t believe his eyes. For starters she was very close, not that it bothered him but what really got him was that she was finally smiling. It was small and a little shy and he couldn’t tell if she was blushing or if it was just the fire tinting her cheeks. Either way he had missed the sight of her smile.

“For starters you are capable of many things Link, it’s actually kind of frustrating. Secondly who told you that just being here doesn’t cheer me up? There have been many times where you could’ve just left me and you would’ve been in the right but you never have.

“No, you are not Urbosa but I don’t want you to be. That’s just now who you are and I wouldn’t change that for anything. I didn’t appreciate you as much as I should’ve when we first met and I am truly sorry for that. But you staying with me despite all of that is more than enough.”

Gawking at her in utter astonishment Link was very lost at what to say or do. Zelda couldn’t help but giggle. It was very rare for someone to surprise Link which made it all the more rewarding whenever she accomplished it. It also eased her embarrassment.

Nudging his knee a little to bring him back to earth she said “Understood?”

Slowly he nodded as smile started to make its way to across his lips. Zelda’s heart rate accelerated and her stomach did flips. Link’s smiles were as uncommon as his surprises. She had to look away in hopes of composing herself. Link on the other hand felt rather wonderful all over.

Encouraged by her words he moved closer so that their thighs touched and replaced his arm around her shoulders.

“Is this ok?”

Taking a breath to help her frazzled nerves Zelda nodded before resting her head against his. “Yes, this is certainly ok.”

Time stopped mattering to them at that moment. At some point Link’s free hand had found Zelda’s. It seemed she was curious about it because she started toying with his fingers and running hers along them. Her hands weren’t the softest but were like silk compared to his own. Eventually she started taking his glove off and he watched, curious as to why. Then she started writing Sheikah script on his palm.

From what he could tell it was just a ramble of words. Leaf, hair, book and so on. Though he did wonder if it was all just ramble when she wrote things like brave, kind, love. He doubted it since they would be mixed between other words but it was still a nice thought. She moved on to some Gerudo phrases and whatever else came to mind.

She wrote ‘Hi’ on his hand.

He snorted before saying “Hi.”

She looked up, shocked as she didn’t think he was paying attention to what she was writing. Though she had written that in Hylian. Smiling she said hi back before continuing on.

Eventually Link wanted a try so grabbing her hand and turned it so her palm faced him. Of course he wasn’t good with words so quickly ran out of things to write and was sure he had repeated some things. He started drawing instead.

“Did you just draw a carrot?” Zelda asked, her voice a little thick and heavy. She was falling asleep.

“It was the Master Sword.”

There was a pause. “Thank goodness the fate of Hyrule doesn’t rely on your drawing skills.”

He laughed and could feel her grinning in the crook of his neck.

When she had finally fallen asleep Link tried to pick her up but stopped out of fear of waking her. Sleep didn’t always come easy and he was not about to risk waking her up. Moving to one side instead he carefully let her sink until her head came to rest against his lap. It wasn’t going to be the most comfortable sleeping position but at least she wouldn’t hurt her neck.

The Rito feathers in her hair had come loose so he took them out to re-do them. She smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and nuzzled closer to his hip. Taking his time because he could he braided her hair. It was soothing and he always found he rather enjoyed the feel of Zelda’s hair between his fingers.

Once morning finally came around Link didn’t wake her up at the time she liked. If she didn’t tell him directly what time he’d let her sleep in. It never bothered her, she often found it cheeky. So when she finally woke up and realised the time she tried to frown at him but her eyes were a dead give away.

He forged innocence “You didn’t say.”

Rolling her eyes she sat up and stretch. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you, I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t mind.” He stretched himself before getting breakfast ready.

While he did that Zelda disappeared to change. He was relieved when she returned in her travel outfit.

“I think I’ve done enough praying on this trip.” She’d informed him as they sat together to eat.

“We won’t be expected back for another couple of days. Did you want to take the long way to Gerudo Town?”

Her eyes gleamed as she looked at him and he could hear the shine return to her voice when she said “Yes please.”

Link smiled back subconsciously scratching at the flutter in his chest. He’d never get tired of seeing that gleam in her eyes and he really did like the sound of her voice. It was something he could listen to all day.

And to his utter delight he did.

 


End file.
